


number neighbors

by GrapeSoda01



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Texting, hdhdhdh idk just read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapeSoda01/pseuds/GrapeSoda01
Summary: mark decides to text his number neighbor
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 43
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This fic is written entirely in text message format  
2\. There is a plot to it. I think??
> 
> IDK WHAT THE AREA CODE IS IN ANYWHERE IN KOREA SO I JUST USED THE TORONTO ONE bc C A N A D A

_ Wednesday, November 13, 8:35 PM _

**4168613681**

I’m gay

_8:45 PM_

**hyuck**

the stimulation has officially glitched if i’m getting texts from my own number 

**4168613681**

hahahah 

**hyuck**

STOP IM. SCARED DHDJS HOW IS THIS HAPPENING ARE YOU ME FROM A PARALLEL UNIVERSE AM I BEING HACKED 

** 4168613681 **

OI QUIT MAKING ME LAUGH, YOURE MAKING MY SIDES HURT 

** Hyuck **

YOU texted ME

MF EXPLAIN ???

**4618613681**

dude look at the last digit 

**hyuck**

OH DBDJ 

_ 9:15 PM _

**4618613681**

how do you do neighbor  👋🏼

** hyuck **

how do I do what 

_ 9:19 PM _

** 4618613681 **

...

** hyuck **

im DUMB YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS ALREADY. LEAVE ME ALONE DBDJ

** 4618613681 **

bddhshjs 

** hyuck **

but you know what?? at least I don’t have an android. honestly, grow up

** 4618613681 **

WHATS WRONG WITH ANDROIDS

** hyuck **

EVERYTHING

** hyuck **

I should’ve known from the start when when the speech bubble came green. I thought parallel universe me with an android was the one texting me 

** 4618613681 **

sorry I can’t be them. sorry im not good enough for you  😔

** hyuck **

it’s okay <3

** 4618613681 **

youre not suppose to say that -_-

** hyuck **

oops

** hyuck **

I almost texted you once but you don’t have an iphone so I assumed you were  3663372727 years old 

** 4618613681 **

IM 20

** hyuck  **

and gay, apparently 

_ 9:32 PM _

** 4618613681 **

hahaha my friend texted that

** hyuck **

ah I see 

_ 9:40 PM _

** hyuck **

so you’re a guy ?

** 4618613681 **

yeah

** hyuck **

oH. me too 

** 4618613681 **

ohh

** hyuck **

disappointed? 

** 4618613681 **

lmao nah 

** hyuck **

😎

** hyuck **

I am gay, though. like actually 

** 4618613681 **

oh okay 

** hyuck **

disappointed now? weirded out even? 

** 4618613681 **

what?! no not at all. of course not, promise. 

**hyuck **

okay :,) that’s good to hear 

**hyuck**

sorry, I didnt mean to assume you’re straight. you could be bi, pan or whatever for all I know 

** 4618613681 **

oh no dude you’re fine! you happen to be right tho hahaha

** hyuck **

ah okay. phew

** 4618613681 **

how old are you tho? if you don’t mind telling me hahaha it’s okay if you don’t want to, I wouldn’t blame you 

** hyuck **

im 19

** hyuck **

still hot and young 

** hyuck **

unlike you, you old hag

** hyuck **

raisin ass 

** 4618613681 **

BITCH YOURE A YEAR YOUNGER EXCUSE ME 

** hyuck **

okay boomer

** 4618613681 **

hddhsj??€|€|€|*

** hyuck **

:3

_ 9:59 PM  _

** 4618613681 **

I can’t believe this 

** hyuck **

:D

** 4618613681 **

:( 

** hyuck **

uwu

** 4618613681 **

:,(

** hyuck **

since we’re neighbors and that automatically makes us best bro’s for life 

that would make you my hyung 

** 4618613681 **

YEAH THATS FUCKINg RIGHT

** 4618613681 **

respect your elders 

** hyuck  **

...

** hyuck **

aren’t you late to your funeral 

** 4618613681 **

I-

_ 10:04 PM _

**4618613681**

I wish 

** hyuck **

same tbh

_ 10:17 PM _

**hyuck**

SO

**4618613681**

_ so _

** hyuck **

what should I call you 

** 4618613681 **

hyung

** hyuck **

😒

** 4618613681 **

mark . my names mark 

** hyuck **

marky mark

** 4618613681 **

stop

** hyuck **

and the funky bunch 

_ 10:34 PM _

** marky mark **

why 

** hyuck **

my middle name is vanessa so you can call me by my middle name, if you want to. or you can call me shawty, or shorty 

** marky mark  **

no no no no no no nonnonono

** hyuck **

it was worth the try

** hyuck **

donghyuck at your service

** hyuck **

or hyuck, or haechan, or fullsun

** marky mark **

much better than vanessa, or shawty or shorty 

** hyuck **

thank you, thank you 

** marky mark **

i’ll save you as hyuck for now hahah

** hyuck **

everyone does for the most part 

_ 10: 56 PM  _

** hyuck **

also, youre saving my number? is this going to be a thing now?

** marky mark **

oh. i’m sorry I 

** marky mark **

no it doesn’t have to be. i’ll delete your number if you want me to and I really should’ve asked first because i don’t even know if i’m bothering you right now 

** hyuck **

marky mark

** marky mark  **

sorry again. I just 

** marky mark  **

wait what 

** hyuck **

that’s what I saved your number as

** hyuck  **

approximately 22 minutes ago 

** hyuck  **

:)

_ 11: 02 PM _

** marky mark  **

:) 

** hyuck **

no homo 

** marky mark **

fjdjdj shut up 

_ 11: 07 PM _

** hyuck **

well neighbor, im going to sleep  😴

** marky mark  **

alright dude

goodnight  👋🏼

** hyuck  **

👋🏽

_ 11:16 PM_

** marky mark **

text you tomorrow??

** hyuck  **

you will 

** marky mark **

:)

**hyuck **

:) 


	2. hot coco & a baguette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDK WHAT IM DOING WITH THIS

_ Thur, 14, November _

_ 8:29 AM _

**marky mark**

im crying 

** hyuck **

good morning to you too

** marky mark **

im serious

** hyuck  **

oh sorry. why, what’s wrong?? are you okay??

** marky mark **

I fucking

** hyuck **

..?

** marky mark **

I fucking

** hyuck **

WHO OR WHAT 

ARE YOU FUCKING MARK

** hyuck **

SPIT IT OUT

_ 8:45 PM _

** marky mark **

I fucking spilled hot coco on my crotch 

** hyuck **

oh my god

** hyuck **

was there at least whip cream on top?? 

** marky mark **

there wasn’t :(

** hyuck **

oh no dude

will your crotch be okay ?

** marky mark **

I think so, but please keep it in your prayers 

** hyuck **

of course

** marky mark  **

I cried for like a good 20 seconds oh my god 

** hyuck **

only 20? 

** marky mark **

...25 

**hyuck**

:,(

** marky mark  **

😔

** marky mark **

but how’s your morning going??

** hyuck **

so far so good.suddenly in the mood for hot coco now. it’s random. totally random 

** marky mark **

-3-

** hyuck **

😅

_ Fri, 15, November _

_ 3:37 AM _

** hyuck **

mark, I needyour assistance immediately. I know we’ve only just met the other day but I think you’re the only one who can help so please respond 

** marky mark  **

yeah what’s up? are you okay? 

** hyuck **

mark

** marky mark  **

yes?

** hyuck **

how do I make a baguette 

** marky mark **

... it’s 3 in the morning

** hyuck **

YOU THINK I DONT KNOW THAT

** hyuck **

MY LITTLE BROTHER AND HIS FRIEND WOKE ME UP SAYING THEYRE HUNGRY AND I TELL THEM TO MAKE SOME RAMen BUT THESE BITCHES WANT A FUCKING BAGUETTE

** hyuck **

PLEASE TELL ME WHERE IM SUPPOSE TO GET ONE AT 3 IN THE MORNing

** hyuck **

ALSO I THINK I WALKED IN ON THEM SUMMONING A DEMON EARLIER BUT IM NOT 1000% SURE 

** marky mark **

??HUH

** hyuck **

IDK

_ 4:23 AM _

** marky mark **

you know what 

** hyuck **

I dont.

what

** marky mark **

all of the sudden, i’m in the mood for a baguette. its weird, random. totally random 

** hyuck **

🖕

**marky mark**

🥖 


	3. potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP I JUST REALIZED HOW WRONG THE ENDING SOUNDS HDDHDNDN SHH

_ Mon, 18 November  _

_ 5:57 PM _

** hyuck **

what’s your social security number  😬

** marky mark **

....

** hyuck **

worth the shot 

** marky mark **

has that worked before? hahaha

** hyuck **

nope!

** hyuck **

and im never giving up. not until it does

** marky mark **

what’s YOUR socialsecurity number 

** hyuck **

let me check hold on 

** marky mark  **

...

** hyuck  **

im KIDDING 

** marky mark **

I feel like you don’t actually know it by heart and that concerns me 

** hyuck  **

I DO. I just forget sometimes gOD

** Marky mark  **

hahaha i’m good at remembering stuff. go find out, tell me and if you ever can’t remember then just come to me 

** hyuck **

I KNOW IT. IM NOT DUMB

** marky mark **

need i remind you that when I said, “how do you do” you said “do what?” 

**hyuck**

no that wasn’t me 

**marky mark**

who was it? 

**hyuck**

uhhhhh some dumb person who isn’t me 

**marky mark**

🤔

**hyuck**

🧐🤓 look see? i’m smart. the emojis I use dictate that i’m a genius 

** marky mark **

because they’re wearing glasses?

**hyuck**

duh

**marky mark**

_ riiiiiiiiight  _

**hyuck**

right! 

**marky mark**

I wear glasses but I don’t think I look any smarter unfortunately 

**hyuck**

...can I see? 

**marky mark**

bro I lost them and have no idea where they are 

**hyuck**

oh

**hyuck**

sucks lmao

**marky mark**

I have plenty of photos of me wearing them tho give me a sec hahaha 

**hyuck**

sounds good 

**marky mark**

[_image]_

* * *

** _ *hyuck has started a private chat with jeno*  _ **

**hyuck**: WHATTHEFUCKWHATTHEFUCK WHAT FHE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK 

**jeno**: ??????????? 

_ ** *hyuck has left the conversation* ** _

* * *

_ 6:32 PM _

**marky mark**

..

donghyuck?

**marky mark**

it’s been like 20 minutes and you haven’t responded

**marky mark**

im sure you’re just busy or something but it’s making me anxious

**marky mark**

you usually don’t take more than a minute or 2 to answer so i’m 

**marky mark**

sorry i’m just over thinking hahaha 

**hyuck**

potter! 

**hyuck**

very potter with the glasses. very smart looking to me 

**hyuck**

very  🤓🧐 if you asked me.

**hyuck**

sorry for the wait I was eating dinner. I didn’t mean to worry you 

* * *

_narrator: if by eating dinner, you mean gay panicking? then sure, he was eating dinner _

* * *

**marky mark**

hahaha you think so?? 

**hyuck**

I do 

**marky mark**

that’s good to know haha 

I was kind of worried I scared you away or something 

**hyuck**

nothing scares me 

**hyuck**

besides my brother and raisins 

**marky mark**

what about parallel donghyuck with an android?

**hyuck**

you’re right. i’m terrified of him. and of you, please get an iphone 

**marky mark**

I like my android :/ 

**hyuck**

literally why 

**marky mark**

ITS A GOOD PHONE

**hyuck**

....that photo looked like it was taken with a microwave 

**marky mark**

DHDJNZ 

**hyuck**

I said what I said 

**marky mark**

:( 

**marky mark**

they don’t have iphones in hogwarts 

**hyuck**

im awfully sorry to hear that mr potter 

** marky mark **

it’s quite alright, mr. fullsun 

** hyuck **

remind me to never visit 

**marky mark**

and to think I was going to take you on a ride on my broom

**hyuck**

no wait-

**marky mark**

too late 

**hyuck**

WAIT

** marky mark **

🧹💨

**hyuck**

😭

* * *

**_*hyuck has started a conversation with jeno_***  
  


**hyuck**: help 


	4. bro

_ Mon, 18, Nov _

_ 7:45 PM _

**jeno**: did you put a plastic bowl in the oven again?

**hyuck**: THAT WAS ONE TIME

**jeno**:  ✌🏼

**hyuck**: FINE. but no 

**hyuck**: please help me. im freaking out please god why am I so lucky and unlucky at the same time. jeno. jeno??? do you hear my voice??? it’s me, hyuck. do you hear my pain??? feel it, even?

**jeno**: yeah um technology isn’t that advance yet. we’re texting remember?

**hyuck**: BUT YOURE MY BRO. my brochacho. my bromigo. my broseph. my brosetta stone. the brotein to my shake. 

**jeno**: uh huh

**hyuck**: so you’re suppose to telepathically hear me and feel what i feel at all times 

**hyuck**: get with the bro-gram

**jeno**: okay okay 

**jeno**: so whats going on?

**hyuck**: okay um

**hyuck**: my number neighbor texted me. we’ve been texting. he has an android. he spilled hot coco on his crotch. 

**jeno**: god that must’ve hurt 

**hyuck**: THATS NOT THE POINT JENO GOD

**jeno**: WHAT IS THE POINT 

**jeno:** he’s a 45 year old creep? he found out where you live and is going to drown you in hot coco?

**hyuck**: no. he’s 20. and beautiful. so so beautiful. and he wears harry potter glasses. his name is mark 

**hyuck**: WHY IS HE SO BEAUTIFUL

**hyuck**: IS THIS ALLOWED

**jeno**: hey, i’m beautiful too 

**hyuck**: um chile

**hyuck**: anyways so 

**jeno**: :[ 

**hyuck** : 😒You are beautiful . you know that. everyone knows that

**jeno**: :] 

**jeno**: okay back to the wizard. so is that why youve been checking your phone every 20 seconds? 

**hyuck**: ....I don’t...do that 

**jeno**: you really do. I was going to ask about it but figured you’d bring it up sooner or later 

**hyuck**: fine fine

**hyuck**: but I only found out how he looks like 30 minutes ago

**hyuck**: he’s also just fun to talk to, you know? he’s cool 

**jeno**: why won’t my number neighbor text me :/ 

**hyuck**: you can always make the first move 

**jeno**: what if i’m not lucky like you and they FIND WHERE I LIVE AND EAT ME

**Hyuck**: im sure you’re tasty, jeno

**jeno**: I... thanks???

**hyuck**:  👍🏽

**jeno**: so are you going to show me? 

**hyuck**: bddhsjjs okay let me save it real quick 

**jeno**: dude I know you already did. hurry up 

**hyuck**: STOP FJDJDJ

**hyuck**: [_image_]

**jeno:** wow he’s

**hyuck**: I KNOW RIGHT

**jeno**: hes 

**hyuck**: I KNOW

**jeno**: super handsome

**hyuck**: YEAH AND ITS STRESSING ME OUT

**jeno**: give him my number or his twin brothers 

**hyuck**: gtfo

**hyuck**: get your own pretty number neighbor

**hyuck**: also he’s straight 

**jeno**: how do you know? 

**hyuck**: he told me 

**hyuck**: this is just cruel. it’s a cruel world jeno 

**jeno**: indeed 

**jeno**: so what do you need help with? 

**hyuck**: I need him to love me 

**jeno**: hddj

**hyuck**: kidding!  but I guess I was just  shocked (and excited). he’s cool and i’m happy to have a new friend. you’d like him 

**hyuck**: (but hes also really good looking and that physically pains me but he doesn’t need to know that)

**jeno**: well does he know what you look like?

**hyuck**: he doesn’t

**hyuck**: and I don’t think i want him to just yet

**hyuck**: im happy with the way it is right now. he didn’t have to show me his face, I know i’ve never seen him before and at the end of the day? he’s never seen me either. I like the anonymity. there is no pressure

**jeno**: yeah I understand hyuckie 

**jeno**: and im sure he does too, he seems cool and this whole thing is cool. it makes me want to text mine but i’m not sure yet.  😐 i’d be happy if it was someone like you or him 

**hyuck**: do it!!

**hyuck**: I really like my new friend 

**hyuck**: im sure you’ll meet someone cool too :) 

**jeno**: I hope so. maybe tomorrow i’ll go for it 

**hyuck**: no one cooler than me of course <3

**jeno**: ...anyways 

**hyuck**:  😒

**jeno**: alright dude im going to go study. tell mark I say hi

**hyuck**: 🖕🏼


	5. uh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS KIND OF USELESS LMAO I WROTE IT WHILE IN THE BATH. good things are coming tho !!

_ Wed, 20, November  _

_ 12:08 PM _

**marky mark**

yooooo

**hyuck **

yºººººº 

**marky mark**

what’s up?? 

** hyuck  **

eating froyo, you? 

** marky mark  **

🤢

** hyuck  **

excuse me???? 

** marky mark  **

friendship card revoked. it’s been real dude 

** hyuck  **

are we friends? 🤔

**marky mark**

not anymore 

** hyuck  **

you hurt me, potter 

** marky mark  **

you hurt yourself by eating that bro  🤢

** hyuck  **

I take that back. no one with an android can hurt my feelings 

** marky mark  **

-_- 

** hyuck  **

~_~

** marky mark  **

=_=

** hyuck **

*_*

**marky mark**

•_• 

** hyuck  **

0_0

** marky mark  **

o_o 

** hyuck  **

._. 

** marky mark  **

‘_’ 

** hyuck  **

^_^ 

**marky mark**

something tells me that that’s how you look like irl hahahah

** hyuck  **

bdbdbbd  🔥 _ 🔥

** marky mark **

👁 _ 👁 what are we doing 

** hyuck  **

idk

** hyuck  **

people with blue eyes be like  🔵 _ 🔵

** marky mark  **

LMAO

** marky mark **

what color are yours? 

** hyuck  **

brown. do you

play any instruments? 

** marky mark  **

yeah! the guitar 

** hyuck  **

a wizard and a musician? you’re the whole package 

** marky mark  **

why thank you :,) 

** hyuck  **

sike you still have an android 

** marky mark  **

why don’t you just run me over with a car JEEZ

** hyuck **

ill run your android over with a car 

** marky mark  **

:(

**marky mark**

I gotta go. late to class

talk to you later! 

**hyuck**

later  👋🏽

_ 3:32 PM  _

**marky mark**

IM FREE

** hyuck  **

free falling? 

**marky mark**

that too 

** hyuck  **

so you’re not busy now? 

** marky mark  **

nope hahaha why? 

** hyuck **

entertain me please i’m so BORED ithurts 

** marky mark  **

and how do I do that? hahah 

** hyuck  **

spill hot coco on your crotch again 

** marky mark **

no thank you 

** hyuck  **

😔

_ 6:06 PM _

** hyuck  **

potter? 

** marky mark  **

yup? 

** hyuck  **

so if the earth is flat 

** marky mark  **

oh my god 

** hyuck  **

HEAR ME OUT

** marky mark  **

sure 

** hyuck  **

okay so if the earth is flat,,, are the other planets flat too?? i’m confused. please explain 

**marky mark**

I...couldn’t tell you. i’m not a flat earther or whatever 

**hyuck**

....

** marky mark  **

....

** hyuck  **

,,,,

** hyuck  **

,,,kiki do you love me 

** marky mark **

-__________-

** hyuck **

:( 

** marky mark **

...are you riding 

** hyuck  **

:D 

_ 12:34 AM _

**marky mark**

goodnight bro

** hyuck  **

night, potter

_Thurs, 21 November_

_ 2:30 PM _

**hyuck**

my brother just told me that I lowkey look like a pizza roll and ????? 

he’s right 

** marky mark  **

I think that we all agree that pizza rolls are a beautiful creation 

** hyuck  **

agreed 

_ 6:59 PM _

**marky mark **

im eating pizza rolls rn hahahaha 

**hyuck **

wow. sure, just go ahead and eat my cousins. it’s fine 

**marky mark **

I feel like you tricked me into eating them because you don’t want to see them during the holidays. And because actually, your families hate each other 

**hyuck **

..AND you’re psychic??

**marky mark **

yup

**hyuck **

...are you also an x men 

**marky mark **

close

**hyuck**

SPIDERMAN?

** marky mark **

🤫

** hyuck  **

😯

** marky mark **

kachow

**hyuck**

that’s not.... ...ok


	6. Chapter 6

long time no see 😳

sorry y’all I was rlly was going thru it 

thinking of updating soon tho!! lmk if you still care pls lmao 


	7. Chapter 7

fri, _ 3, April _

_ 9:07 PM _

**marky mark**

it mork

**hyuck**

huh?

** marky mark **

it’s mark 

** hyuck **

haha I know 

** marky mark  **

:o

** hyuck **

pfft

** marky mark  **

sorry yuck i’m a little drunk. my friendrdd came over an d they brought some bear 

** hyuck  **

yuck?  😒

** hyuck **

you’re drunk so I forgive you

** marky mark **

hdh god 

**marky mark**

good 

** hyuck **

ah yes, “god” is much better than “yuck.” also true 

** marky mark  **

hahahahahah 

** hyuck **

having fun? 

** marky mark **

yes 

** marky mark  **

🕺🏻

** hyuck **

yo he do be dancing doe  😳

** marky mark  **

forreal 

** hyuck **

are your friends still there? 

** marky mark **

physically yeah 

mentally???  👎🏼

** hyuck **

are you  👍🏼 or  👎🏼

** marky mark **

👎🏼

** hycuk  **

why?

**marky mark**

johnny says my moonwalk is bad :( 

** hyuck **

I mean did he lie  😳

** marky mark **

😐

** hyuck **

ill teach you. im real smooth, promise. you’ll be a moonwalking legend 

** marky mark **

im gonna moonwalk on johnny’s grave 

** hyuck  **

HDHSJSJSJ

** hyuck  **

hot 

**marky mark**

speaking of hot

** hyuck **

....

**marky mark**

hot chocolat sounds amazing rn

** hyuck  **

it does 

**marky mark**

and a baguette 

** hyuck  **

🖕🏽

_ 10: 02 PM  _

**marky mark**

hey 

** hyuck **

hi

** marky mark **

I was wonderin f

** hyuck **

yeah?

**marky mark**

uhhhhhhhhhhhhh what’s your zodiac? 

** hyuck **

gemini. you? 

**marky mark**

leo nardo dicaprio

** hyuck **

hot

**marky mark**

YO wait

** hyuck  **

yeah? 

**marky mark**

I think we are compatible

** hyuck **

good thing we’re neighbors 

**marky mark**

ha hahahah true. did you know? 

** hyuck **

ah I never thought about it 

**marky mark**

me neitheer. me and the guys were talking about it and it made me wonder. is orettt interesting 🧐 

** hyuck  **

it is 🌌🤔

_ 10:13 PM  _

**marky mark**

my nose itches 

** hyuck  **

itch it 

** marky mark  **

no u 

** hyuck  **

how tf

** marky mark **

the universe mad e it so that you wnd I would meet and for you to itch my nose for me because that’s what bro’s do 

** hyuck  **

but HOW

**marky mark**

through the phone dude 

** hyuck **

okay let me astral project real quick 

**marky mark**

thanks bro 

** hyuck **

better? 

**marky mark**

kinda

** hyuck **

😔

_ 11:36 pm _

** marky mark  **

I can’t move 

** hyuck **

why what’s wrong ? are you okay, potter? 

**marky mark**

johnny fell on top of me and feel asleep. hes  like a bear 

** hyuck **

you’ll have to wait till hibernation is over 

**marky mark**

I can’t feel my legs

** hyuck **

your moonwalking career seems to have ended before it could even started 

**marky mark**

:( 

** hyuck  **

are you going to be okay, potter?

** marky mark **

im just sleepy 

** hyuck **

talk to you tomorrow ?

** marky mark  **

💜

** marky mark **

👍🏼 * 

** hyuck  **

so much for compatibility 

** marky mark **

hahah 💜💜

** hyuck **

....

** marky mark  **

:( 

** hyuck **

♥️😒

**hyuck**

don’t puke on johnny 

**marky mark**

I will a little. as a treat 

**hyuck**

Yum

**marky mark**

💤

**hyuck**

🛏


	8. Chapter 8

_ 6:09 pm _

** marky mark **

help my head hurts 

**hyuck**

want me to kiss it better ?

**marky mark**

my mom already did. it didn’t work 😔

**hyuck**

seems like it. I thought you died 

**marky mark**

i wish 

**hyuck**

same 

**marky mark **

give me a movie to watch. scary

**hyuck**

uhh hell house llc

**marky mark**

I haven’t heard of it. does it actually exist ?

**hyuck **

mf just watch it 

**marky mark**

sir yes sir 

**hyuck**

😏

**marky mark**

🤨

_ 8:01 PM _

**marky mark **

hyuck

**marky mark**

youre evil 

**marky mark **

and i’m never sleeping again 

**marky mark**

and it’s your fault 

**hyuck **

<3

**marky mark **

literally i’m fuming

**marky mark **

and tears 

**marky mark**

and I think my plant is a clown trying to kill me

**hyuck**

the chances of a killer clown being disguised as a house plant are low 

**hyuck**

but never zero 😳😰

**marky mark**

goodbye forever 

**hyuck**

😕

* * *

**✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* The Goonies ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:***

**mark**

I watched a scary movie and I need something not scary to watch 

**mark**

please

**jungwoo**

bare bears! 

**taeyong**

I second that. or play animal crossing 🍃

**mark**

im just gonna watch footloose bc idk but it’s on 

**taeyong **

I prefer foottight 

**johnny **

your moms foot is pretty tight 😘

**taeyong**

...

**mark**

...

**jungwoo**

:/ 

_***doyoung removed johnny from the conversation**_ *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m probably gonna change whos in the goonies gc bc I didn’t give it any thought while writing so yuh. johnny stays tho


End file.
